custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hokanuka
Hokanuka are a Makuta-opposed species and cult-like society of anti-heroes and bounty hunters in the Altronia Continuity. Physiology Hokanuka vary greatly in physiology since they can assume multiple forms through their one-time metamorphosis. Most are bipedal, Toa-like figures, but this is not a standard in any way. Their nymph forms are all almost identical, being about 2.5 feet tall, hunched over, with hooks on their arms used for combat or climbing. Powers Hokanuka Have the ability to metamorph once in their lives, resulting in an upgrade to a better, stronger, and more unique form than their diminutive, identical ones. This power has a set "Potential" for powers, kanohi, and physical attributes (strength, multiple limbs, wings, limberness, armor, etc.) that can be gained as a result of the action. Physical attributes take the least potential, followed by Noble Masks and power level-equivalent abilities, then Great Masks and power level-equivalent abilities. The maximum lifespan of a Hokanuka is about 120 thousand years; however, they can live about sixty thousand years in their nymph form, and about 100 thousand in their upgrade form, because the numbers adjust to match about 120 thousand depending on when the metamorphosis takes place. Hokanuka are also capable of making a high-pitched shriek, sometimes referred to as a Hokanuka Howl. This is often used as a type of signal, capable of alerting other Hokanuka in the area to something on interest. With greater effort, male Hokanuka descended from Zalkatrex can also unleash a powerful roar, which can be heard for miles around. This is often used as a call to battle. Hokanuka all have the natural power of Counter-Absorption, and an immunity to telepathic powers. In their nymph, "child" forms Hokanuka are usually black and another color, and are quick, stealthy, and nimble. Power Level Another interesting aspect of their ancestry is that their Potential level decreased greatly for the first few generations. Zalkatrex and Iceriax are the Hokanuka who were most powerful after their initial metamorphosis, and after that, in the space of about ten generations, the potential power of the Hokanuka newcomers degenerated to about 75% of the original. It has sine leveled out, and has been so for about 40,000 years. There are two exceptions to the Potential rule, and those are Trallix and Catrolev. Trallix has been augmented recently, with size, armor, and agility all powered up with no loss in other areas, and Catrolev's armor and strength were greatly enhanced, at the expense of some agility and flexibility. Catrolev is about as powerful as Trallix originally was, and Trallix is currently the most powerful Hokanuka, and second in power in the Order only to Yaltrax, albeit by a wide margin. Society and Culture The Hokanuka exist as a large tribe-like social structure. They all follow their leaders and fulfill multiple duties of the race. The Hokanuka have a governing Council that makes decisions over their underground civilization, led by Zalkatrex, who also makes military decisions. Originally, Zalkatrex's control wasn't as complete as it is now, with Iceriax present. Once the old Hokanuka Second disappeared, Zalkatrex assumed firmer control of his brethren. The Hokanuka tend to be cold and cunning warriors, and all think that they are heroes to a certain extent. However, they also realize that their actions tend to result in death of non-Makuta beings, and that they are not generally regarded as heroes. They simply also realize that they are in the midst of a war for the future, and if they focus on the present too much, the future will never be fixed. Despite their want of a pleasant future, they will look to the past for insight and tactics that work, because that is wise, too. Lineage One of the more interesting aspects (and there are many) of the Hokanuka is their ancestry. The race's collective lineage can be split into Zalkatrex's and Iceriax's descendants. The percentages of each group are 60% and 40%, respectively. Logically, Zalkatrex's line should be far more plentiful than Iceriax's, but since Zalkatrex is less noble, he has more negative traits to enhance from generation to generation, and most often, when a Hokanuka gets ambitious or becomes too murderous, it's from Zalkatrex's line. This means that they have had to be killed to purge the Order of vice as much as possible. Iceriax's line is far less susceptible to such wickedness. History Origin The Hokanuka order was first established when Zalkatrex, an accidental sapient creature created by Makuta Mutran, rebelled against his creator. His inability to kill Mutran resulted in an intense hatred of Makuta, as he believed they were the only thing he could not defeat at whim. Shortly after, as Zalkatrex matured physically and mentally, he reproduced asexually, forming several new creatures, each with his original appearance (Zalkatrex had discovered his ability to go through one-time metamorphosis shortly before he turned on his creator). These new beings all shared Zalkatrex's hatred for Makuta, thus resulting in a Brotherhood of sorts, but one with more noble minds than those of Makuta, a touch of mercy, no megalomania, and warriors who were just as deadly as those of the Makuta. He also discovered that another creature, this one deliberately meant to replicate Zalkatrex, had been created by Makuta Verahk before Zalkatrex had reproduced. Zalkatrex released the second Hokanuka, and took him back to his lair under Altronia. The other creature, called Iceriax, also matured and reproduced, beginning a second line of Hokanuka ancestry. Prosperity Over time, the Hokanuka clan grew into a tribe, then a culture, then was numerous enough to be called a species after about thirty thousand years of existence. Their members did everything Zalkatrex allowed them to do to sabotage Makuta's lives, but did not engage in open assassination or war initially. War The spark to war came, but it is unrevealed what exactly is was. The Hokanuka, with Zalkatrex egging them on and participating in conflict, began sabotaging, distracting, and assassinating various members of the Brotherhood who were at least somewhat vital, but mostly those who had let their guards down. Zalkatrex killed more Makuta that any of his agents did, but not more than there combined efforts, though. Zalkatrex got money for his order by hiring out his members as hunters for hire, usually those missions pitted against Makuta. Currency was also provided by rare, hardworking members of the order in disguise as civilians on various islands. With this cash influx and the judicious spending and good conservation of the individual members of the Hokanuka order, the Hokanuka money store got bigger and bigger, until Zalkatrex saw that it was sufficient to begin procuring weapons, technology, and parts for weapons and technology to further the Order's ends. Present The Order of the Hokanuka continues to prosper and fight on, swearing never to surrender, and to purge the universe of its oppressors. Most recently, Zalkatrex has gotten involved in a conflict involving the Order of Altronia. Known Individuals *Catrolev *Fajaku *Iceriax *Kirablok *Lukanov *Slaryka *Trallix *Virolax *Zalkatrex Trivia *Hokanuka do not punish failure with death, but extended hard labor. *They do, however, punish betrayal (anyone who betrays them, not just inside members) with death, usually slow and painful death. *Some Hokanuka are genuinely evil, and some are more inclined to mercy, just like individuals in other species. *It is possible for a Hokanuka to mimic another species with its metamorphosis, powers and all. *Hokanuka can also emphasize their countering ability, and the amount of magnification takes away a corresponding amount of Potential. *The idea for the species was concieved by ArghYeMatey, but the name was given by Sidd. *Argh originally meant for the species to have pivotal characters to the Story, but not be a pivotal species. Still, the characters and species were fun to write about, and had a lot of potential to wow readers, so they were given a larger role in the story. *Argh's favorite Hokanuka is the Big Cheese. *Sidd's favorite Hokanuka is the Assassination Master. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Species Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species